


Ortolan

by rhysgore



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Necrophilia, Snuff, Violent Thoughts, happy birthday u weird fucko, it's just corpse ntr please dont expect anything else, past kirei/claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Perhaps if he’d deigned to think about her more before, he would have noticed it earlier.





	Ortolan

It’s as he’s got his hands around her neck that Kirei realizes how much the Einzbern woman resembles his own wife.

Perhaps if he’d deigned to think about her more before, he would have noticed it earlier. They both have- had- the same white hair; if Einzbern’s had been shorter, they would have been even more similar. The same body, made frail by sickness. Claudia had been almost featherlight when she’d died, and Irisviel is no different. She's too weak to even even make the token attempt to escape him, too fragile to do anything but flail limply.

Beautiful and ill, the both of them.

And devoted. Irisviel loved her husband truly, deeply, and unconditionally, just as Claudia had loved him. It flummoxes him now, as it did then, and that, that’s where the two of them differ.

Because Kiritsugu can love her back. And, by all accounts, does.

Irisviel resembles her enough that as Kirei can pretend she _is_ as he crushes her throat. He’d wanted to do this to Claudia, wanted to hear a symphony of bones snapping under his fingers, wanted to see her eye widen and bulge out as the life was choked from her. Wanted to feel her body twitch violently, the last spasms of her atrophied muscles before she stopped moving for good. Wanted the pulse he could faintly feel beneath her skin to flutter in desperate fear before it was abruptly snuffed out. Wanted to memorize the way she sounded, the death gurgle she made as she exhaled her last breath, slack mouth foaming just slightly, tongue lolling out. Scared and broken and dead by his hands.

When he finally lets go of Irisviel’s throat, he’s hard.

Kirei’s hands are shaking with an excitement he’s not sure he’s ever felt before, and it takes him several tries to unzip his pants, pushing everything down just far enough to pull his cock out. He spits in his palm, and begins to stroke himself, all desperate, hurried need to get off as quickly as possibly.

He moans, and Irisviel’s body twitches once more. She’s dead, and certainly can’t hear him- but her body-

An idea occurs to Kirei, and no sooner does he think of it then he’s crawling up onto the bed, over her sprawled out form. Her dress is in the way, but it’s flimsy and tears easily, all-too easily.

She’s warm when he enters her, spreading her thighs and pressing them down against the bedspread. Kirei breathes in and out shallowly, little panting gasps as he bears down and fucks Irisviel’s corpse, her body shifting forwards and back slightly with every thrust. The corners of her open mouth leak drool, and her glassy eyes stare, still frightened, at some distant corner of the room as a particularly sharp movement jostles her head to the side.

His face hurts- he must be smiling, grin rictus and fixed in place. He’d wanted to kill Irisviel, like he’d wanted to kill Claudia. And he wants this, to rob her of any dignity she may have yet had, to take _everything_ from Kiritsugu.

He can picture the look on the Magus Killer’s face- the humiliation and anger and _despair_ Kiritsugu will feel when Kirei tells him that his wife’s pussy is good even in death- and that, more than anything, is what brings him off. He buries himself as far inside of Irisviel as he can, and _comes,_ hips trembling, cock throbbing and oversensitive, breath short and staccato as if it were being punched out of him.

When Kirei pulls out, his semen trickles out of Irisviel, puddling at the crux of her thighs. He’s the last one to have her, and the last one to leave his mark, and there’s something in that almost as satisfying as the orgasm had been.

He leaves her there, for Kiritsugu to find, broken and naked and full of his cum.


End file.
